Tonio
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Tonio |jname=トニオ |tmname=Tonio |slogan=no |image=Tonio.png |size=150px |caption=Tonio |gender=Male |hometown=Alamos Town |region=Sinnoh |relatives=Godey (great-grandfather ) |trainer=no |game=no |leader=no |team=no |brain=no |anime=yes |epnum=M10 |epname=The Rise of Darkrai |enva=Rich McNanna |java=Kōji Yamamoto (adult) Daisuke Sakaguchi (child) }} Tonio (Japanese: トニオ Tonio) is a major character who appeared in The Rise of Darkrai. He is a who conducts research in his lab inside Alamos Town's Space-Time Towers. He has a crush on Alice, who he befriended early on in life. In the anime While researching the strange peaks of energy around Alamos Town, Tonio located his great-grandfather Godey's diary. Reading it, he discovered that Godey had seen a nightmare where Alamos Town was destroyed by "two forces that should have never met", coincidentally at the same time that and began fighting in the Unown Dimension, a clash his equipment picked up on. He ventured to the garden of Alamos Town to investigate this and was unwittingly attacked by Baron Alberto's . Following 's appearance in the garden, he returned to studying the diary and found a photograph of Godey with Alice's grandmother Alicia, accompanied by an entry detailing Godey's witnessing Alicia meeting Darkrai. The entry ended with a statement that "Oración" was the key to saving Alamos Town, without saying what it was. in their childhood]] Later, Tonio was the first to conclude that the bizarre events in the town were Palkia's doing. He was able to link the events to Godey's nightmare and helped to discover that "Oración" was a song that needed to be played in the tower's music system. For a long time, Alice believed that it was Tonio who saved her life after she fell from a collapsed cliff. Tonio was never truly sure who exactly saved her, but realized later on that it was Darkrai. Alice eventually returned Tonio's love for her by the end of the movie, although she had been exhibiting romantic feelings for Tonio before. Tonio and Alice reappeared flying in a hot-air balloon together in Arceus and the Jewel of Life. Despite them continuing their relationship, Baron Alberto continued trying to win Alice for himself. Character Tonio is an intelligent man who is dedicated to his research. However, his intense focus often leads him to fall asleep in his lab. Tonio has a crush on Alice, and when he is around her, he becomes nervous and clumsy. He was also briefly shown to have a tendency to hit his head on things. Pokémon Mamiko Noto |vaen=List of Japanese voice actors Mamiko Noto |desc= is Tonio's only known Pokémon, and is mostly used by him to conduct scientific analyses throughout Alamos Town using an antenna. Despite this, Drifblim also knows how to defend itself as it easily sent 's Balloon flying when the trio attempted to catch it and several with a net. Drifblim's only known move is .}} Artwork Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=山本耕史 Kōji Yamamoto (adult) 阪口大助 Daisuke Sakaguchi (child) |en=Rich McNanna |it=Luca Sandri |de=David Turba |fi=Peter Pihlström (adult) Aku Laitinen (child) |vi=Nguyễn Quang Tuyên |pt_br=Leonardo Camilo (adult) Francisco Freitas (child) |es_eu=Lorenzo Beteta (adult) Pilar Martín (child)}} In the manga In the Rise of Darkrai manga Tonio appears in the of the tenth movie, where he plays the same role as he does in the film. However, his Drifblim is never seen, unlike the film, and it is unknown if he possesses it in the manga's continuity. Trivia * His name and character, as well as his ancestor Godey, is probably derived from , a famous artist and architect of the , and from , Spain, the location upon which Alamos Town is based. In other languages Category:Characters named after real people Category:Scientists de:Tonio es:Tonio fr:Tonio it:Tonio ja:トニオ zh:东尼欧